This descriptive study proposes to answer questions related to the practice of homeopathy and characteristics of 130 patients that would provide data for future randomized, controlled studies of classical homeopathy. The proposed collaborative efforts between the University researchers and three independent practitioners of homeopathy will demonstrate some of the issues related to collaboration of traditional scientists with alternative practitioners. Clients of these practitioners will be followed for a period of four months to monitor their health conditions as well as their participation in the healing process. Data will be collected at three points in time: at entry with questionnaires and videotapes of the diagnostic session; by brief interview one month after entry; by an extensive interview questionnaire four months after treatment. Data will be collected to measure demographic status, presenting complaints, prior medical history, symptoms, personality types (standard scales and homeopathic categories) beliefs regarding homeopathic and allopathic medicine, overall health status and quality of life and problem definition. Descriptive and multivariate statistical techniques will be used to: describe the sample, determine which of the clients' problems/symptoms are most responsive to homeopathic treatment, and ascertain if variation in client characteristics are, independent of symptoms, association with treatment outcomes. Overall findings will assist in determining if health status and quality of life measures are useful in assessing the effectiveness of classical homeopathy.